Like Toy Soldiers
by fireflyer-flight11
Summary: it's a harry potter version of "like toy soldiers" by eminem so please no flames just had to try it read and reveiw please (first songficpoem)!


Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

Harry's supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though he holds the weight of the whole world on his shoulders

He aint never supposed to show it, his crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with voldo it don't matter

he'd never drag them in battles that he can handle unless he absolutely has to

He's supposed to set an example

he need to be the leader, his crew looks for him to guide 'em

If some shit ever just pop off, he's supposed to be beside 'em

Now the tom shit he tried to squash him, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

he heard him say Ginny's name on a curse and he just lost it

It was crazy, this shit be way beyond some Albus and Wald shit

And even though the battle was won, he feels like we lost it

he spent too much energy on it, honestly he's exhausted

And he's so caught in it he almost feels like he's the one who caused it

This ain't what he's in wizardry for, it's not why he got in it

That was never his objective for someone to get killed

Why would he wanna destroy something he help hold together

It wasn't his intentions, his intentions was good

he went through his whole career without ever mentionin' ...

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' his mouth

And talkin' about something that he knew nothing about

Plus albus told him stay out, this just wasn't his beef

So he did, he just fell back, watched and gritted his teeth

While tom's all over the world down talkin' a man who literally saved his life

Like fuck it he understand this is business

And this shit just isn't none of his business

But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

There used to be a time when you could just have a date

And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'

But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's friends in it

The shit gets escalated, it ain't just hexes no more is it?

It's a different quidditch game, callin' curses and you ain't just hurtin'

We actually tried to stop the harry and tom beef from happenin'

Me and ron had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him

And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him

Until tom started yappin' in the prophet how we never had him

Fuck it harry smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it

Meanwhile his attention is pullin' in other directions

Some store owner who answers the owl orders at his desk

Has an obsession for him and thinks that he'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust off his wand and make a new career

But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up

Was through that wand the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'

Well fuck it, that mutherfucker can get it too, fuck him then

But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think

That we just inherited harry's beef with Murder Inc.

And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind

We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders

Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us

We'll maybe shout 'em out in a article or up in witch weekly

To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is

To have the orders Soldiers up in our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But he ain't tryna have none of his people hurt and murdered

It ain't worth it i can't think of a perfecter way to word it

Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'

I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can,

Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'

I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers


End file.
